Unexpected Love
by Manson Fanatic
Summary: This is a Joint Fanfiction b/w Manson Fanatic & Huxabelle164. He thought she was the Ice Queen. She thought he was an immature womanizer. What happens when a single forced kiss caused and unexpected and complicated love to evolve. PHIL/SUZIE
1. Chapter 1

Phil span around, "You what?"

"You heard me," Suzie said, matter of factly from the passenger seat. "Now, less of the arguing. We have an obbo to do."

"How could I forget? A day of pretending to be your boyfriend." He shuddered,

"Yeah well I'm not exactly over-joyed about it either!" Suzie got out of the car and slammed the door behind her, her dark hair fanning out behind her in the wind. Phil jumped out of the car and held her wrists with his hands,

"We're supposed to be a couple, not arguing and causing a scene!" Hissed Phil, he let go of one of her hands, but kept the other lightly in his grasp. It was uncomfortable, there was no denying it, but it had to be done.

Phil Hunter had never liked her; too sensible, too controlled. Even her eyes annoyed him, there was always that unapproachable glint in them. And that plait she always had her hair in, what was with that? Was she a school kid? Phil pulled faces at her turned back and made a list mentally of all the things he hated about her, there were quite a few.

Following the suspect, keeping a steady pace, Phil walked with Suzie into a café at the side of the road. They ordered drinks and sat the other side of the room, keeping an eye on the bloke they were following. The conversation turned to interests, and the occasional light joke was passed. Phil smiled, he'd always thought she had no sense of humor, that she was armored completely of any emotion.

"So, um.." Suzie smiled slightly, "What about you?"

"I was fourteen, running up the garden to see Chelsea on telly, smack into the kitchen door, the glass splintered and that's where I got this," he pointed to a scar just below his temple.

"Ouch," Suzie was trying to suppress a laugh though.

"Hey, no laughing! It hurt!"

"How could you not have seen the door?" She smirked,

"I was a few cards short of the full pack, shall we say," Phil grinned and nodded suddenly towards the suspect, "Oi, look."

Abandoning the conversation, they got up, taking hands once again, and following.

**Phil and Suzie made their way out of the cafe and began to follow the suspect. Walking down the street hand in hand Suzie leaned up and whispered into Phil's ear. "He doesn't seem to be going anywhere, you think he's clocked us? It's the second time he's been in this park today." Phil replied, "He could be meeting his contact." Suzie sighs reluctantly, Phil continues "You don't think so?"**

**Suzie chuckles "You want my opinion now?".. Phil Shrugs ..."It's to open, he would be that careless... Oh he's checking us in the mirrors of the cars. What do we do?"**

**Phil puts his arm around Suzie's waist and gently puts her against the side of the building. "He still looking?" Suzie checks discreetly over Phil's shoulder and nods, leaning back brings their faces only an inch away.**

**Suzie sighs, just as uncomfortable as Phil, "Well we can't stand like this until he walks on or susses us!"**

**Phil starts to get annoyed unconsciously moving closer to Suzie, they're almost pressing against each others bodies now. "You don't think I know that... Alright, we need to convince him were a real couple?"**

**"And how do you suggest that, we can barely be civil to each other." Suzie says sharply, a look of annoyance on her face. **

**"Sounds like a normal couple to me then." He gives the trade mark grin.**

**They laugh together, foreheads resting against the other. Suzie nervously says "What now then? He's still not convinced."**

**"There is one thing we could try?" Suzie looks confused. They look up at each other, Phil moves in for a kiss...**

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. It was so incredibly awkward at first, not even Phil's womanising technique could warm that cold exterior. After a few seconds, Suzie began to relax and felt herself give in. Just for a moment, until she knew the suspect would believe their charade. Then she pulled away so abrupt, leaving Phil confused.

"God.." he muttered under his breath. He looked up at her a little held-back. He noticed the difference in her eyes; a little softer toward him. Only a very very tiny amount had changed, but it was enough for him to consider her an okay person. Almost.

It had confused him. There was no way he had expected their first kiss to be that good- or that they would ever have a first kiss at all. But was it good? He thought; there was something about it.. Not like the other women he'd kissed before. Not all up for it, not bashful like Sam, not sexy and controlled like Cindy.. But something.

That was something he really had not been counting on. He let go of her waist and coughed. Where as, she surveyed him for a moment with careful eyes.

"We er- better get after him." Phil said sharply, diverting attention. "You coming?" he asked, and strode quickly in the direction of the suspect. Suzie struggled to keep up, her heels clicking on the pavement.

"Phil, can you slow down?!"

"We need to find him, Suzie. The point of an OBBO is that you OBserve." Phil rounded a corner and caught sight of him. Then he slowed a little, keeping a careful eye on the man, he seemed to suspect nothing.

**Suzie sped up her steps trying to keep up with Phil, half wanting to catch up half not, when he slowed down after a few minutes awkward silence she tersely says, "You know he'll suspect if one minute were all over each other and the next were not even speaking."**

**Phil lets out a big huff, "I am the sergant! I will decide how and what we do on this OBBO!"**

**Suzie walks off after they're suspect only pausing when she hears Phil's phone ring.**

**They're glaring at each other doesn't stop when Phil answers the phone, "Guv, Yeah we still have him.... alright... you sure... perfect ... see you soon as Guv. govner says to pick him up"**

**Suzie shoots Phil a dirty glance at his obvious relief from the awkward situation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Aaarrggghhh" Phil Hunter lets out a frustrated sigh, its now gone midnight and he's writing his report on the OBBO with Suzie, he ha been for 3 hours, but only has a few lines. "It meant nothing" He tried saying to himself, yet ever since that kiss the only thing Phil hunter can think about is Suzie. **_How could this happen _**he thinks**_ I despised the woman this morning now I can't get her out of my head. _

**Phil only looks up when someone taps his shoulder; there standing was the one person he was desperately trying to avoid.**

**"..err... Sam.. What you still doing here?"**

**"Hello to you to Phil" Ever since the kiss with Suzie, Phil can't look Sam in the eye, its just not the same he doesn't feel the longing or regret with Sam, all he can think about is how much more intense it is with Suzie after only one kiss.**

**"Phil...Phil" Phil comes out of his thoughts "Sorry Sam, Night"**

**"Good Night Phil" **_That was weird she thinks._** Sam begins to walk towards the door. "Hi Suzie" Suzie replies the same glancing over at Phil who is intently trying to listen to they're conversation. After Sam leave Suzie nervously approaches Phil's desk.**

**"Hey"**

**"Hey"**

**"Sam's worried about you," Phil gives a confused look. "She asked if something weird happened on the OBBO said you'd been out of it all day." Phil stares at her.**

**Suddenly Phil stands up, the two never breaking they're gaze. Once again he moved suddenly walking into the DI's Office holding the door open, Suzie gets the message that he wants more privacy for this conversation, yet she stands shocked that he isn't just blowing the whole thing off with some excuse.**

**Phil speaks "Everyone has already gone home" Suzie slowly walks into the office, only breaking eyes contact when Phil turns and locks the door shut. Phil stares at her leaning against the DI's Desk. **_When did she become gorgeous. _**....**

**Phil starts nervously "I... **Err, look, what is going on here?"

"What do you-"

"You know exactly what I mean," Phil sighed, "This. Us."

"I don't believe there _is _an us, Phil." Although she avoided his gaze, and it was obvious. He walked closer and there was only a few feet between them.

He lifted her chin so she looked up, "I did not count on this happening, at least.. not with you." His thoughts wandered; he'd been with Cindy for a long time, with Kate for a while, but there had never been that tension. The only person he'd had that with was Sam, and he wasn't even with her anymore, so why did he feel so guilty? He knew why. She was his best friend, he was supposed to tell her things that were getting to him but he couldn't. Not this.

He knew the break-up had been hard on her, even though she had initiated it. And a part of him cared for her too much to let her go completely. But now, he knew something had changed, and he felt more for Suzie than he was comfortable with.

"Oh, great, thanks Phil. Compliment and a half, that!"

"I didn't mean.."

"Right," she raised her eyebrows and sighed, "Because most people do."

Phil felt awful, course, most men in the station did think that, and up until today, he had been one of them too. Not that he was about to admit that. Instead, he looked away, he felt less guilty like that.

"Earlier," She began, "that kiss.. I.. I want to know if it was as good for you as it was for me."

Phil raised an eyebrow, thinking it had all been in his head. "I don't know. Maybe I need another chance to decide."

Slowly, Suzie moved a step closer. She hesitated for a moment before leaning up on her toes and kissing him carefully.

Phil was surprised, but after a moment, things seemed to fit. His hands moved to her waist, then up her sides and tangled in her now loose hair. As their kiss became more passionate, they stumbled backwards into the DI's desk, sending Sam's neatly organised paperwork flying. Pens and files fell to the floor, but the two were oblivious to anything else.

They both reluctantly pull back for air. Phil whispers "Yes" Then kisses her again with more force, making Suzie lie with her back on Sam's desk. She kisses back enthusiastically. Suzie pulls back suddenly "Did you hear that?" Phil just looks at her with lust filled eyes and kisses her against. Suzie moans, then a knock comes at the door, Phil pulls back slightly but is still standing with Suzie sitting on the desk his legs between hers.

"Guv, just want.." Jo looks up. Everyone remains still and silent for a minute, before Suzie quickly get off the desk and rushes out of the office heading for her car. "What on earth is going on?"

Phil rushes to go after Suzie, only to be stop by Jo, "Phil, if this is a stupid prank its out of line, your gonna hurt her.." At the accusation of hurting Suzie, Phil's head turn to Jo, "I not gonna hurt her Jo just... you don't know what your talking about" Finally pushing past Jo, Phil rushes out of the office after Suzie.

He gets to the front of the station and sees her car leaving with her in it. Phil runs to his car pushing straight past Sam not caring she is talking to him, and gets in his car, heading straight for Suzie's place.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was left stood there with her 'superior face' on. Eyebrows raised and an annoyed expression at the fact he'd ignored her. Phil, meanwhile, had hardly noticed. Not looking back, he got in the car and drove after Suzie's car. He wasn't even thinking. Arriving at her place just minutes after her, he took in the house. _Big for a DS's pay packet, _he thought_. _He went to the door and knocked loudly.

When she opened the door, he sighed, "Don't you just hate it when that happens?"

To his surprise, Suzie let out a laugh, "I really do," she flicked her eyes up to meet his, staring up beneath thick black lashes he'd never noticed before, her dark eyes newly alluring. The corners of Phil's lips twitched as if to smile, and he walked in the door, pulling it shut behind him.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," he murmured after a moment of silence.

"Yes, you do." Suzie raised her eyebrows. "An office wouldn't have been so comfortable anyway." She had never had confidence to say things like this, she was usually the quiet one. "Um, come in," she said, walking through to her living room. She sat down on the leather sofa and Phil made himself comfortable there too.

"Why'd you run?" He asked her, "You left me to deal with the wrath of Jo alone," For a second, she laughed,

**"I guess I was- I am scared." she admitted finally. "I haven't had a relationship in so long."******

**"No worries," Phil grinned, "You're with a pro." He leant forward when he saw her smile, and took her face in his hands, picking up where they'd left off. He kissed her softly at first, then their kisses adjusted and they were kissing passionately, with Suzie pressed back against the leather, and Phil's shirt removed. His kisses had reached her jaw and he worked his way up, kissing just below her ear. He tugged on her shirt, pulling it off over her head, and ran his hands down her sides, appreciating the curves he'd never realised she had. One hand tugged on her bra, pulling it off so fast, it must have broken some kind of record. ****  
**  
He felt Suzie smile under his lips and pulled back, "You better show me the way," he pointed to her stairs and she stood, pulling him by the hand. As she walked up the stairs, just ahead of him, he kissed and sucked on her neck provokingly. She kept her mouth tightly shut, not allowing a hint of a moan to pass her lips.

Suzie screwed her eyes up tight, this felt too good she thought, she was determined not to show weakness, but it just felt so good. Phil looked at her, unsure of her silence, but then he saw her face, so beautiful and full of pleasure. He smiled into her neck, putting more pressure into the kiss, as soon as he did that Suzie could control her actions and as they reached her bedroom door, she reached her hand up behind and threaded her fingers in Phil's hair pulling it to keep him giving the attention to her neck. As soon as they got through the door, Phil turned Suzie around and continued the passionate kiss they had been stopping and starting all day. The passion overflows onto the bed, with pushing Suzie down and settling on top of her. They stare intently for a minute. Breathing heavy. Suzie allows her hands to travel down Phil's chest, then as she reaches to undo his belt, they both continue the kiss, this time not pausing until they were both done.

**Later, lying in Suzie's bed, Phil was confused. She'd been.. well, if he allowed himself to think it, brilliant. But, somewhere up in his mind he felt guilty. Guilty for betraying his best friend. Not because she was his girlfriend- because she wasn't- but he cast his mind to all the late night trips to each other's houses after a hard day at work. The way, after each late night, he would wake up in the morning to blonde hair fanned across his chest. And her caring but authority-filled wake up calls. Always the same, a kiss on the chest then the lips and a "Come on, DI can't be late." Though, every time she ended things between them, they always managed to end up in the other's bed before the end of the week.**Sam couldn't trust even with the simple things, she was always sure she was right, always in charge, but Suzie, she wanted him to take charge, she was confident, but vulnerable, part of her needed someone, not like Sam content with herself. Phil was confused even more now he thought about it, he always thought it was Sam that he needed, but now he thinks, Sam never needed me, neither did Cindy and I didn't need them, but Suzie.. It's different.

**With Suzie, Phil felt that he had control, which he liked. And secretly, she liked that. She would never tell him of course.**Suzie had built up her walls to hide her weaknesses and insecurities, but for some reason she allowed Phil a small glimpse through, Question was would she allow him any further in.

**"I slept with a man on the first date. Oh God, how cheap does that make me?" she said softly, turning her head to face him.******

**"Technically, it weren't a date," he smirked and ran his fingers across her lips. "And you're anything but cheap."**Phil leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.

**"I bet I'm nothing like you're used to," she sighed, and Phil smiled. That was true. She was too self-conscious to make any kind of moan, which was something he had missed. But she'd made an impression on him; given him things to think about. He very much doubted she would stand for a one-night stand, but then again, he didn't know her.**

**"A change is good,**no, a change is better then anything... anyone**" he****concluded**softly**.**

Suzie stared at him, not believing what he was implying, leaning in hesitantly for another kiss, which turned into several and Phil once again on top of Suzie, pulling away, Phil ran his finger through Suzie's hair, "Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night." Suzie smiled and continued to kiss Phil this time with more confidence and passion.

Phil woke up in the morning, next to Suzie, lay on her front, Phil on his side his hand on the small of her back, he smiled remembering last night the second time had been better then the first of it was possible, he began to stroke her skin softly with his finger, and began to kiss his way up the small of Suzie's back. He was surprised when she let out a soft moan. He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil woke up in the morning, next to Suzie, lay on her front, Phil on his side his hand onto he small of her back, he smiled remembering last night the second time had been better then the first of it was possible, he began to stroke her skin softly with his finger, and began to kiss his way up the small of Suzie's back. He was surprised when she let out a soft moan. He smiled.

"Come on, get up." She smiled ten minutes later, she tugged his hand, "You are SO lazy, Philip Hunter."

"Leave me alone," he grinned, "You tired me out."

"Cheeky bugger." she slapped him playfully, letting her guard slip. A minute later, she had a lightbult moment. "Hey, Phil," she leant seductively on the doorframe. "I'm gonna have a shower?" When he had jumped up out of bed, she laughed. Phil smiled at her, it was like she had forgotten all about her iron-woman image and was free. Leaning naked on the doorframe, her long, silky black hair covering her chest, she didn't look cheap at all. She looked gorgeous, and he loved it.

Arriving at work, they didn't attract any unwanted attention. It was Phil and Suzie. Phil-womaniser-Hunter, and Suzie-bloody-dim-Sim. Why would they suspect anything?

"Good night, was it?" Sam asked dryly when he entered her office to drop some files off, he had been late, no change there, but there was a smile on his face. She leant back in her chair and tapped a pen on her desk, "Not only were you late, an _hour _late, but you bring me this pile of crap that you call paperwork and expect me to accept this?" Sam sighed, "You really are on another planet."

The day passed slowly; Phil tried to keep on track, but kept being distracted by thoughts of the night before, and that morning in fact.

**"God" Phil sighed.**

**"You look tired" Ramini comment as she walked past.**

**A smile came to Phil's face, that didn't go unnoticed by Sam, peering through her office blinds. "You know what your right, I am tired think I'm , gonna go get some coffee" Phil walked out of the office smiling knowing going downstairs, would mean passing by the interview rooms where Suzie had been working all morning, he just couldn't keep away from her. He expected to see her hunched over some papers after interrogating a suspect, but she was just stood against the wall looking stoical like always, not the radiant smile she had this morning. He walked closer to the partially shut door...**

**"So..."**

**"What?" Suzie asked pretending to be bewildered in reality she knew exactly what Jo was getting at, she felt a small smile coming to her face but quickly pushed it back.**

**"You gonna tell me what was going on last night?"**

**Silence.**

**"Don't play Dumb Suzie, it doesn't suite you." Jo pushed.**

**"That supposed to be a compliment?" Suzie asked keeping a straight unreadable face.**

"Looked like Phil was giving you more than a compliment last night ON THE DI's DESK." Jo stared at Suzie. Realising Jo wasn't going to let this drop, Suzie decided to give her part of the truth.

It was only then Phil realized Suzie was the one getting an interrogation off Jo about last night.

**"Listen Jo, we had a stressful day, we began arguing, things got heated, he's a womaniser, suppose I shouldn't be surprised that kissing was his way of shutting a woman up."**

"Suzie, last night didn't look like you were protesting too much too me" Jo said.

"Like I said I shouldn't have been surprised but I was not like I was expecting it, or wanting it." Phil felt crushed, surely she didn't mean that after this morning, he knew she was unsure about them, but he thought that when she woke up with him in the shower this morning and had breakfast together that she wanted him as much as he had been wanting her since that kiss. At that moment Suzie turned towards the door and caught Phil's eye. Slowly she gave him a small smile and winked, mouthing the word 'later'. Phil felt relief, adoration, pride and if it was possible love all at once.

"Look Jo, I confronted him about it this morning and he said he'd had a couple off drinks at his desk, plus its hardly something either of us want spreading around the station so we agreed never to mention it and that is the beginning and end of it. Now if you're done treating me like a suspect, I'd like to finish this paper work today." Suzie said in a tone, where you knew not to argue with her.

"Okay" Jo relented "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I'll get out of your hair." She sighed realising what a mistake, but once she got out the door, she gave a little smile. _Only Phil Hunter _She thought _could screw up that bad in the nick with the worst person possible to make a move on, he was lucky she didn't kick his arse, _She thought with a wry smile, heading back up to CID.

Phil was worried by Jo's smile, sneaking into the interview room behind her. Suzie was too engrossed in the work to notice so he locked the door and flicked the in-use light on so they would be interrupted again! He smiled at how hard she was concentrating. He crept up behind her and at the same time put his right hand on her writing right hand and used his left to move her hair to the left of her neck as place a seductive number of kisses along her neck towards her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Suzie jumped slightly, only to move her neck to the side and grant him more access to her neck instantly, whilst Phil chuckled, Suzie tried to sound firm "ermm.. Phil" still trying not to moan from the pleasure point he had found near her collarbone. "we can't not here, Jo.. already, ohh.. suspicious."

"Hhhhmmm, don't care" He said not stopping his caressing kisses. "Missed you"

It was Suzie's turn to chuckle, "You were only with me a couple of hours ago" She says tangling her hand in Phil's hair, causing it to become very messy. "Mmmmmm" She could help but let out a moan.

Much to Phil's disappointment, she got up out of the chair. "What you doing?"

"Phil it's too dangerous if someone see's.." Suzie is cut off.

"If someone see's what.. ashamed of me already," Suzie bows her head to the floor, Phil reacts badly to her distance, "right, so I guess you really meant the womanising and not wanting us comments you made to Jo earlier then."

At that point Suzie's head snapped up from looking at the floor, she grabbed Phil's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Phil's hands automatically go to her waist, then to her, in his opinion perfect bottom, squeezing slightly. The two reluctantly part for breath. Breathing hard, Gaining her breath Suzie nips at his lips kissing him and sucking on his bottom lip.

Suzie tried to step back, only for Phil to pin her against the desk the same way he did last night, standing between her lips, with his finger now running through her hair. She looks up hesitantly and Phil see's the same vulnerability she tried to hide yesterday, "I told you Phil, I'm no good at relationships, I don't know the right things to say, emotions aren't my strong point, I was always taught they were a sign of weakness." Phil just stares at her slowly moving in for another steaming kiss, Suzie's hands go to his chest, pushing him off slightly to end the kiss. "I don't know what this is Phil, its risky, I know that."

Phil looked he wanted her and he wasn't gonna give up without a fight he felt something tug his heart at her face, and said "What do you want it to be?"

She looks up "I don't do one night stands Phil, but I'm not sure if we can carry this on, ..." she hesitates "You haven't exactly got the best reputation?"

He can see her eyes are apologetic at bringing up that topic. Preparing to admit what he has been denying to himself, for the past 2 days. "I want you, more than a one night stand,.. I feel something for you and I don't know what it is, but I want to find out, we can be careful keep it a secret, I always settled Suzie, I'm not gonna this time, I'm not letting you rationalize us out of existence, I've grown up, and I want a serious relationship... with you!" He leans in and kisses her passionately when she doesn't say anything. Once again her hands find his chest, thinking she is going to push him away again Phil begins to tighten his grip, on to find that she is slowly undoing the buttons as he breaks the kiss, she places hot open mouthed kisses on the new skin she reveals. Coming back up to his lips "we barely know each other, but I think that can change" She smiles kissing him briefly on the lips "Phil.. Don't hurt me. Phil replies "Never" They pull at each other kissing any part of available skin, only when Phil finds that pleasure spot on her neck does Suzie completely relax into his hold, seeing the door locked over his shoulder, she loved how he took control and dominated her in bed, she had always been unconfident in her relationship because of the lack of emotion, but Phil made her feel desired and alive.

Phil brings their lips back together, kissing furiously with tongues duelling, "Just this once" he says "All other times I promise we'll keep it away from work and the nick" He pushes her back down on the table, Suzie doesn't protest but reignites their kiss. As clothes are shed, Phil cannot wait any long, feeling as though he would die if he didn't have HIS woman right now.

And he did.

1 Hour Later

"Mmmmmm haha your beautiful" Phil looks over to Suzie who is currently putting her top back on, as he buttons up his shirt. He goes over and begins to kiss her neck, fast becoming his favourite place to seduce her. "Phil" Suzie laughs stepping back "I think I'll already have enough marks there from this morning and now with you adding any more. They chuckle, "good" he says. She swats him playfully on the shoulder.

"Do you think they missed us?" Suzie asks beginning to panic.

"hey come here, don't worry we'll just say you were in here and I was out speaking to an informant and getting me coffee." He adds with a cheeky grin.

"Phil, how many cups have you had this morning?"

"hey its your fault," He scolds her " You kept me awake most of the night"

They smile and move in for another kiss.

Meanwhile upstairs as Suzie and Phil say a rather passionate goodbye and arrange to go to dinner tonight.

"Guv?" Jo entered Sam's office with a thick folder. "I see you tidied up your office then," she smirked.

"Do you mind explaining why everything had been moved? Like a bomb had hit the office, but some tramp had tidied it up? Everything was in the wrong place this morning." Sam stood and gestured around her office, which was now impeccable. She had had a cleaning spree while she was free for an hour.

"Well.. Actually," Jo grinned, "Your Sergeant was being a naughty boy yesterday," she laughed. Phil was one of her best friends, but this was too funny to let it go.

"Phil?" Sam's mouth fell open, "He trashed my office?! Right, that's it--" She made towards the door and let out a heavy breath, she was going on the warpath.

Jo laughed loudly, "No! Well.. not by himself if you get my meaning, in fact.." she grimaced momentarily, "He _almost _trashed your office right there." Pointing a finger to Sam's desk, she raised her eyebrows.

Sam turned slowly, her eyebrows raised and her mouth comically open, but in anger. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. She could feel she would explode otherwise. "He used _my _office as a knocking shop?!!" Sam was furious. She took one step towards the door before it flew open. And who stood there? None other than a bright-eyed, pink-cheeked DS Hunter with familiar out of place hair. Sam didn't even need to ask, she knew the second he had walked in. He had evidently forgotten that it was his DI who he spent his Friday, Saturday, and often Sunday nights with. She was no stranger to his current state, and the look of hurt on her face, quickly replaced by fury, was enough to send his blood run cold.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jo will you give us a minute?" Sam asked, looking at her for a mere second before looking back down. Jo nodded and left, letting out a low whistle. "Come in Phil." Sam said, sighing. She shut the door and leant on it, looking at him. Her eyes travelled up his body, and flickered when she got to his neck; she looked away sharply.  
"What is it?" he asked, looking at her with his mock confused face on.  
She shook her head, the corners of her mouth turning down for a moment. "What are you doing Phil?" she sighed again, shutting her eyes.  
"I don't know what you're-"  
"You!" her eyes opened suddenly, angry. "You think it is appropriate to use MY office for one of your conquests?!"  
"Well, you didn't use to complain." he retorted, cheekily.  
"Phil, it's not just out of order, it's bloody disrespectful! It wasn't anyone's office, it was mine!" Phil looked into her eyes and his jaw hardened.  
"You can't use that against me. You ended it."  
At his words, her fierce eyes stared. "Who is she?"  
Phil smirked, "Well, Guv, I really don't think this is any of your business."  
"Who. Is. It." she repeated, slow and her voice dangerously quiet, "Philip Hunter, which one of my officers have you been screwing?!"  
Five minutes later, Phil walked out of the office, letting out a breath and smirking. Yet again, he'd got away with it. He was a man of the art.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heard you got in a rut with the DI," Suzie murmured, pulling Phil to a corner of the corridor later on that day, her eyes imploring.  
"Don't worry, she doesn't know." He stepped close and spoke it so only she would hear. "I distracted her from the subject. I guarantee she has no suspicions."  
After nodding, Suzie was quiet and walked off, making a mental note to call him later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil sighed as he got home that night, it seemed like ever since his run in with Sam, Suzie had been avoiding him. God pull yourself together Hunter, she is just a woman. An amazing beautiful and, secretly sexy woman. Phil keeps looking at the phone every 5 minutes for the next hour.

Suzie walked into her house straight into the living room falling back on the couch. Reaching for the phone, she dials Phil's number. She sighs and hangs up half way through dialling. _No, it's a bad idea, now the DI knows something's up, I need to focus on my career, anyway there is no guarantee it will work out_ Suzie thinks. Suzie tries to decide to break things off with Phil. However picking up the phone and dialling his number again she is still drawn to him. She slams the phone next to her in frustration.

"Right that's it" Phil said. He picks up the phones and dials Suzie's number.

Without even looking who it is Suzie answers her phone. "Hello"

"...Hi" Phil says nervously.

"Hi"

"You er.. You said you'd call"

"Yeah I know, listen Phil maybe this isn't such a good idea..." Suzie doesn't get a chance to finish.

"Come over. Listen I told I am not lettin you rationalise us out of existence don't worry about Sam. She isn't important anymore, you are, please just come over so we can talk." Suzie is silent for a minute momentarily stunned by his speech. She thinks _God, how the hell did I get into this mess _"Suzie.."

"OK" Suzie hesitantly agrees "I'll come over, but Phil I am not sure I can do this"

"Please just come here we can talk".

Suzie hangs up, grabs her car keys and makes her way to Phil's house. He greets her eagerly at the door, leaning in to place a passionate kiss on her lips only for her to turn her head to the side, his lips landing on her cheek. He looks at her, knowing she is trying to hold him back and end things. He moves and allows her to come in.

She says the two words he is dreading. "Its Over". Suzie opens her mouth to explain.

Before she can get a word out Phil starts to Speak "I thought we had gotten past this last night, I told you I want a serious relationship with you, Sam, What she thinks don't matter, alright please Suzie?" Phil steps close putting his hands on her hips, once again she places her hand on his chest trying to push him away, but all he does is grip her tighter and pull her closer to him, foreheads almost touching.

Suzie swallows and begins to speak. "Phil... I.... This, there's no guarantee it'll work, I can't risk it, I told I can't do emotions"

Having a light bulb moment, Phil can see the hesitancy in her eyes "So that means that you do feel something for me." Suzie's eyes bolt up to meet his as she realizes, what she inadvertently admitted. She stutters "Ye.. , No, Maybe, I..."


End file.
